


Angola

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Summary: I had to change things around a bit to make a later story work. Ray WILL get his holiday! lol
Series: Around The World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Angola

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change things around a bit to make a later story work. Ray WILL get his holiday! lol

**Luanda**

Stevie couldn’t believe this was happening, how the fuck was this happening, to her of all people. When she was on her first transatlantic flight, only she Stevie Maureen Budd could fly into such severe turbulence that they were being forced to land in Angola, wherever the fuck that was. The plane had been lurching and jumping around for what felt like hours and Stevie could no longer feel her fingers, as she was gripping the armrest so tight.

“Fuck!” Stevie exclaimed as the plane seemed to start falling form the sky, she started to panic and thoughts raced through her head. Whilst she had achieved more than she thought possible with the Rosebud Motel Group she certainly wasn’t ready for it all to end. She didn’t necessarily see children in her future, but she certainly hoped to find someone to settle down with.

“Good afternoon, this is your captain speaking. I’m sorry for the extended period of turbulence we have been experiencing but I can assure you we are through the worst and just a few minutes from our new destination. Cabin crew prepare for landing.” Stevie sent some sort of silent prayer into the atmosphere and for the first time since taking her seat looked left and right to her fellow passengers. She was relieved to see that they were both ashen faced too; it wasn’t her overreacting, it had been a pretty terrifying experience!

Finally after what felt like forever Stevie felt the plane touch down and she heaved a deep sigh, grateful to have made it down to solid ground in one piece. She knew she faced further flights in future but not today; today she just wanted to find somewhere to lay her head down, get her phone working and speak to her friends.


End file.
